


Глубины

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DO NOT COPY, Interspecies, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Океанские глубины таят многое.
Relationships: Kraken/Sea Serpent





	Глубины

Холодные волны плещут, разбиваясь о сильное упругое тело морского змея, что стрелой летит сквозь океанский простор. Капли соленой воды блестят на сине-синей чешуе, ловя тонкие солнечные лучи, что пробиваются в крошечные зазоры между грозовыми тучами. Скоро они сойдутся в сплошную черную пелену, и разразится чудовищный шторм, способный потопить любой корабль. Но змей погоды не боится и не от стихии бежит.

Его преследует кракен.

Осьминог размером с остров, наделенный титанической силой, кракен — единственный враг морского змея. Никому больше не под силу обратить одну из страшнейших океанических тварей в бегство. И никому — догнать.

Кракен скользит в толще почерневшей в преддверии шторма воды. Там, где змею приходится рассекать волны, с каждой минутой становящиеся выше и яростней, кракен проходит легко, словно не замечая подводных течений. И нагоняет свою жертву — медленно, но верно.

Змей не сдается долго, швыряет свое сильное тело вперед и вперед, отчаянно рвется из ловушки, в которую сам себя загнал — не заметил хищника, дремавшего на теплом мелководье скалистого рифа, подплыл слишком близко и привлек его внимание. Кракены отлично сливаются с окружением и именно так охотятся — поджидают свои жертвы в засаде. Сегодня не повезло морскому змею.

Его силы на исходе, а шторм только начинается, и волны поднимаются все выше, словно океан стремится вылиться в небо. Погоня все длится, вода и тучи уже одного цвета — антрацитово-черные, и синяя чешуя змея больше не сверкает — она почти сливается с водно-небесным монолитом. Зато охряно-золотистый кракен отлично виден под поверхностью. Не скрывается — уверен в своей победе.

Низкими раскатами отзывается на молнии гром, почти теряясь в вое ветра и грохоте волн, налетающих одна на другую. Короткие вспышки, озаряющие небо и воду, высвечивают плавные изгибы узкой спины. Морские змеи — грозные противники, но кракены — их бич и проклятье, глубинный ужас любого из их племени, единственные, с кем змеи вступают в бой, лишь если не удалось сбежать.

Как сейчас.

Змей изгибается, сворачивается напружиненным кольцом, готовый выстрелить вперед и обрушиться на кракена всей своей мощью, но тот вдруг уходит на глубину, меняя цвет, и становится совершенно невидим в беснующемся океане. Змей понимает, что обречен.

Когда щупальца выстреливают из глубины, он еще борется, отчаянно кусаясь и пытаясь вырваться из последних сил, но кракен сильнее и с легкостью оплетает извивающееся тело. Присоски цепляются за чешую, и змею уже не спастись. От одного щупальца — можно было рискнуть, пожертвовав несколькими кусками плоти, что неряшливо остались бы на присосках кракена. Но тело змея уже оплели все восемь, и битва кончена. Сопротивление потеряло смысл.

Змей обмякает, безвольный, и кракен перехватывает его удобнее, зная, что жертва больше не пытается сбежать. Теперь можно насладиться плодами долгой погони, с восторгом чувствуя, как мощные волны разбиваются о сплетенные тела — их, двух самых страшных хищников глубин.

Но не того боялся змей, спасаясь от преследования, что кракен сожрет его заживо, отравив парализующим ядом его холодную кровь. Нет, после этого шторма, обратившего день в неурочную ночь, змей не умрет. И еще долго не умрет, оберегаемый кракеном от малейших опасностей. Будет роскошно питаться — пока сможет.

А в теле его будет зреть икра, распирая внутренности все сильнее с каждым днем, пока болевой шок не сделает свое дело, избавив змея от страданий.

Но змеи выносливы — пытка продлится не день и не два. Месяц — а может, и больше. И змей будет жить в агонии — лишь оболочка для восьмидесяти тысяч икринок кракена.

Сейчас его сдавливают несколько раз, безжалостно, до хруста в ребрах и смещения позвонков, заставляя опорожнить кишечник. Затем кракен растянет анальное отверстие, втолкнет внутрь щупальце и несколько раз двинет им туда-сюда, очищая стенки от остатков дерьма. Ему нужен чистый кишечник — он пострадает первым, и совсем скоро.

Сейчас — когда кракен прорвет изнутри его стенку, чтобы отложить икру в чистую брюшную полость.

Рана будет небольшая, быстро заживет, если зараза не попадет в кровь. А икра поначалу не доставит беспокойства — восемьдесят тысяч крохотных икринок, присосавшихся изнутри. Но пройдут дни, и она вырастет, подпитываемая соками змея. Ей станет тесно, растущий объем начнет давить на кишки. У змея пропадет аппетит.

Кракен будет кормить его насильно, заталкивая в глотку пойманную добычу, чтобы змей ни в коем случае не умер раньше времени.

Не раз он укусит кракена, надеясь, что тот его убьет. Кракен бесстрастно стерпит.

Упрямый организм будет бороться за жизнь, сопротивляясь смерти — но не боли, а змей, уже не способный плавать, сможет лишь молча разевать пасть в агонии. Икра будет распирать его изнутри — враг, с которым нельзя сражаться. Враг, от которого нельзя сбежать.

Потом кишки, прикрепленные к внутренним стенкам, начнут медленно рваться под напором, и кровь хлынет изо рта и анального отверстия змея вперемешку с дерьмом. Тогда кракен будет сражаться, отбиваясь от настырных мелких хищников, которых приманит сладкий запах страдания и скорой смерти, а змей — медленно издыхать на дне морском, пытаясь зарыться в ил в поисках успокоения или смерти.

Или попробует захлебнуться собственной кровью и дерьмом, пропуская их через жабры.

Ему повезет, если удастся умереть так. Потому что если нет — то змея съедят изнутри восемьдесят тысяч голодных мальков, едва вылупившихся из икринок. По микроскопическому кусочку, с торопливым голодом новорожденных соскребая плоть слой за слоем, пока не доберутся до изнанки кожи. Это случится нескоро — организм змея будет регенерировать потерянную плоть до последнего, и немало времени пройдет прежде, чем он исчерпает ресурсы физические и магические. Все это время змей будет жить. Жить, мечтая, как все его родичи, извести под корень род кракенов, чтобы ни одного их малька не увидело больше океанских глубин.

Но рано или поздно змей все же превратится в безжизненный чехол, полный копошащихся мальков. Только тогда кракен прорвет его, выпуская на волю своих — их — детенышей.

Среди них окажется пятьдесят тысяч маленьких кракенов. И тридцать тысяч крохотных змеев.

Тридцать тысяч тех, кто, пройдя все стадии роста от юркой мелочи, всеобщей добычи, до грозы боевых кораблей, станет идеальными носителями для икры кракенов.

Выжившие будут знать только одно — кракены несут им смерть. Будут мечтать только об одном — уничтожить всех кракенов. И не догадаются никогда, что для этого придется уничтожить самих себя.

А может быть, догадаются. Но что случится тогда — предсказать совершенно невозможно.

Пока — океанская жизнь идет своим чередом.


End file.
